Basic Rules
This section explains the basic mechanics and concepts in the Rangers Strike game. Some are common to most collectible card games, while others are unique to this game. Set-up and Deck Construction Rangers Strike is a collectible card game, so like most CCG's you can customize your starter deck with cards from boosters for maximum power and personal taste. In Japan, these cards are available at hobby shops in booster packs, as well as various vending machines. Special promo cards are also available as tournament prizes and giveaways. Decks in Rangers Strike must be exactly 40 cards. You may not have more that 3 copies of a card with the same name. Cards with different forms are considered different for the purposes of deck construction. For instance, you may have 3 Kamen Rider Kuuga, Mighty Form and 3 Kamen Rider Kuuga, Pegasus Form in the same deck. Winning the Game If your opponent has taken 7 Damage, you win the game! Damage is represented by the number of face-down cards in one's Power Zone. Damage normally occurs through Strike Attacks during battle, but other card effects and abilities can result in Damage as well. Also, if your opponent's deck is completely empty when he tries to draw a card during their Start Stage, they lose the game. The Five Types of Rangers Strike All cards are divided into five different "Types", representing the various themes portrayed throughout Tokusatsu, and are indicated by different logos and colors: WILD BEAST (Red, WB): Represents those that use the power of nature and the elements of Earth. Cards from this type are often animal and beast themed. (Examples of Wild Beast heroes: Zyuranger, Kamen Rider Ryuki and B-Fighters.) EARTH TECHNOLOGY (Green, ET): Represents the power of modern technology and science. Earth Tech cards often use machinery and weapons of a more "realistic" theme. (Examples of Earthtech heroes: Go Ranger, the original Kamen Rider, and Metalder) OVER TECHNOLOGY (Blue, OT): Represents the powerful technology of tommorow's world. Over Tech cards feature powers and heroes from alternate times, or even from other planets! (Examples of Overtech heroes: Dekaranger, Kamen Rider Den-O, and the Space Sheriffs.) MYSTIC ARMS (Yellow, MA): Represents the arcane and other-worldly powers that cannot be explained. Many magical and spiritual powers fall under the Mystic Arms. (Examples of Mystic Arms heroes: Magiranger, Kamen Rider Kuuga and World Ninja Jiriya.) 'DARK ALLIANCE '(Black, DA): The enemies of Tokusatsu... forces of darkness united in a common goal: to invade and conquer Earth! Some cards have more than one Type. These Multi-Type units are considered the Types they represent, for the purposes of card effects and for paying costs. The Cards There are four differents in Rangers Strike: Units, Operations, Vehicles, and Commanders. Units Unit cards represent the various heroes, villians and machines of the Super Sentai world. These characters are the main part of Rangers Strike, going into battle and aiding the players in various ways. Operations Operation cards represent the skills and powers used by your team. Operations give an extra edge to units, players or alter the game overall. Vehicles Vehicle cards are a new addition to the game, starting from the Kamen Rider Expansions, representing some of the motorcycles and transportation many of the heroes use in battle. Some special rules apply to Vehicles: *Before a Vehicle card enters the Battlezone, it must be attached to a unit of the same size with a Ride Combo ability. When attached the Vehicle is considered being Ridden by the unit. *Unless otherwise noted, if a unit Riding a Vehicle is moved or leaves play, the Vehicle remains in its current location. *Vehicle cards are different from Units with the "Vehicle" keyword. Commanders Commander cards are also used in some formats of Rangers Strike. Commanders are revealed at the beginning of the game, and can provide an extra edge at the start of the game, commonly in the form of hand or deck manipulation. Commanders are not legal for some formats of Cross Gather tournaments. The Play Area The battlegrounds of Rangers Strike is made up of several Zones where each player plays their cards. Cards will be moved from these areas during the course of the game. *(1) COMMAND ZONE: Cards played in this area can be Held to pay the type costs for your cards. *(2) POWER ZONE: Cards in this area are used to pay the Power costs of your cards. The Power Zone is also where how much damage you have taken is tracked. *(3) RUSH ZONE: When unit cards are played from your hand during your Rush Stage, they enter play here. *(4) BATTLE ZONE: Where the fighting in Rangers Strike takes place! Units can be moved here to fight other enemy units, or attack your opponent directly when they have the chance. Your deck and discard pile are placed to the side. When you play a Permanent Operation, it is placed below your deck (5). Certain card effects and abilities move cards from on top of your Permanent Operation. Hold and Release Many of cards and effects in Rangers Strike require a player to "Hold" cards in play. Cards enter play Released (Turned upright) and are Held (turned sideways) as a result of card effects and abilities. Costs and Effects Each card has two main requirements in order to play them: Power and Type. First, check to see how many cards are in your Power Zone. If a card's Power Level is equal or lesser than the cards currently in your Power Zone, you may play the card. Next, you must hold a card in your Command Zone with the same Type as the card you want to play. Ranger Strike's current format, Cross Gather, introduces cards with more than one specific Type. To play these cards, you must have both Types of cards in your Command Zone. For instance, if a card is Earth Tech/Mystic Arms, you must have a Earth Tech *and* a Mystic Arms card in your Command Zone, or one Earth Tech/Mystic Arms Multi-Type card. After this condition is met, either card may be Held to pay the Type cost. Some cards may have Extra Costs that are required to play them as well. These costs must also be paid before a card or effect resolves. A card with "X+" in its Power Level has an additional cost to paying its Type and Power Level costs. A card with "X-" in its Power Level can have it's costs reduced, if certain conditions are met. Flow of Gameplay Each player's turn consists of five stages. On the Start Stage, units are returned from the Battlezone and Released, and cards are drawn. On the Charge Stage, the active player puts a card in his Command or Power Zone to build his resources. On the Rush Stage, the active player brings units into play and uses Operations. On the Battle Stage, the active player moves his units into the Battlezone to attack enemy units, or his opponent directly. Finally, the End Stage is when any end of turn effects occur and play is passed to your opponent. Click the title link for a full detail of each of these Stages . Category:Gameplay